


Ceremonies of Love and Lust

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Pampering, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Wedding, Rimming, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: After their wedding  -- ok, “ring exchange ceremony” because Crowley doesn't do “weddings”-- Aziraphale finds Shadwell's official WA pin on the floor of the bookshop and asks Crowley if he knows what it is.  Of course, the pin is forgotten as more romantic happenings occur.(Accidentally posted as "The Surprise" earlier when I meant to save it as a draft and do a major overhaul on it.  Sorry for the confusion! This is the finished product.)





	Ceremonies of Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> 666 Fics Fics Fics Prompt: Pin

It wasn’t a wedding. Crowley would not agree to a wedding due to those being associated with churches and religion, and him being associated with quite the opposite, if only in the loosest of senses. But a ring exchange ceremony in the bookshop was _something_, and for that, Aziraphale was grateful.

So there they stood, dressed to the nines, slipping rings on each other’s fingers as they declared their eternal love for each other, surrounded by dozens of white and red roses as they kissed under the circular skylight of the bookshop. 

Giddy with delight, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand, prepared to lead him upstairs for further celebration. 

He was distracted by light gleaming off a long, thin silver object tucked partially under the rug that hid his Heavenly communication circle. Curious, he bent to pick it up, finding it was a large pin shaped like a sword with the letters “WA” soldered on the elaborate hilt. The angel puzzled over it a moment before Crowley took it from his hand.

“Witchfinder Army pin. That nutter Shadwell probably dropped it when he tried to exorcise you,” he said as he pulled Aziraphale closer. “I, for one, am glad he couldn’t expel your demon. It would be a pity if you had to marry yourself.”

Aziraphale sobered somewhat as he remembered another “ceremony” that resulted in his discorporation and a fearful race across the globe to find a receptive human who wouldn’t mind him possessing them. Crowley nudged him as they headed up the spiral staircase to the flat they now shared.

“Don’t think about it. Happy thoughts. You just bagged the world’s most eligible demon.”

Aziraphale laughed at that. “You vain creature! But I should return the pin.”

Now standing in the flat’s lounge, Crowley nibbled Aziraphale’s ear momentarily. “Post it to him later. We’re busy now.” 

Swiping the pin from Aziraphale, he tossed it on the coffee table then started divesting Aziraphale of his clothing. From the bathroom came the sounds of a filling tub. Heading there half-dressed, Aziraphale saw it was full of perfumed bubble bath topped off with a sprinkling of red rose petals.

“Oh, it’s wonderful, my dear. Join me?”

Crowley obliged, slithering in behind Aziraphale to kiss and caress him. He lazily enveloped the angel in his arms while they both soaked. Aziraphale laid his head back on Crowley’s shoulder, eyes closed contentedly. The demon sure could pamper him when he put his mind to it. But water cooled and libidos heated; the two of them soon found themselves in the bedroom.

Aziraphale pushed Crowley onto the bed, eagerly climbing on top of him. The angel didn’t waste any time kissing his way down to Crowley’s cock, surprising the demon when he bypassed it to give attention to his balls. Taking them in his mouth, he sucked gently, making Crowley squirm. But there was only so much one could do with that and he left off after licking and sucking a while, ending with a caress of his fingers.

Suddenly feeling adventurous, he went lower, tongue circling other areas teasingly, much to his partner’s delight. He continued as licks brought on shivers. Pushing further, his tongue darted just inside the rim as Crowley whimpered and writhed. The angel was heading into taboo areas and playing with them, exciting all the sensitive nerves in that part of Crowley’s body. The demon moaned in appreciation.

“Mmmm, angel, where did you learn to do that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Breath played across Crowley’s arse.

“Oh lord, just fuck me already,” Crowley pleaded as Aziraphale inserted fingers, teasing Crowley open further.

“Greedy demon,” whispered the angel as he repositioned himself, thrusting hard into Crowley. 

Head swimming with lust mixed with love, Aziraphale looked upon Crowley’s beautiful face as he moved within him. Ecstasy eventually overtook both while Aziraphale marveled at what they had forged together since Eden.

“Do you know what the best part of this is?” he asked Crowley, smiling. “You’re now officially mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some unused ideas from What Happens Now (Hell Can Make You Paranoid) , a story that really needs a better title, something I’ll probably do when the story’s completed so I don’t confuse people who are still reading it while I’m still publishing chapters. 
> 
> It’s been heavily revamped to fit into this little ficlet, but the bones remain. Mostly the bath stuff and some of the sex scene.
> 
> I just threw in the whole finding of Shadwell’s pin to tie it into the 666 Fics Fics Fics prompt. When Adam restores things, he doesn’t miss the little details. 
> 
> I assume Shadwell has more than one WA pin lying around, since membership has kind of dropped off in the last few years, so the loss of one wouldn’t matter too much. He'd probably obsesses over it anyway thinking some witch spirited away.


End file.
